vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rider (Red Hare)
Summary Rider is a Rider-class Servant who appears during the third Lostbelt, Land of Unified Knowledge: S.I.N. Rider's True Name is the Red Hare, the famed horse of the Chinese Warring States Period best known for being the mount of Lü Bu Fèngxiān. An old saying was said once to describe the duo's prowess: "Among men, Lü Bu; among horses, Red Hare". Red Hare was a horse known to never let anyone mount him and was never attached to anyone except for the general himself, where the latter has made many exploits in life with the horse throughout his career. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Thousand Mile Sprint (Horse) and with Imitation God Force Name: Rider, Red Hare Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Rider-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Horse Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Skilled Archer and Spear user, Statistics Amplification with Thousand Mile Sprint (Horse) (Increases his agility when running, and also that of his strength and durability when going at full speed), Can release a stream of fire from his breath, Reactive Evolution, Vehicular Mastery, Animal Manipulation and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Fought Shielder and Mordred, and later against the older Li Shuwen. Later assists in the fight against Xiang Yu and Yu Miaoyi). Higher with Thousand Mile Sprint (Horse) and with Imitation God Force (Should be the same as, though inferior, to that of the normal God Force and, as an A-rank Anti Army Noble Phantasm, should be comparable to Durindana) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has B+ Agility, and can keep up with most Servants in battle, including Mordred and Jing Ke). Higher with Thousand Mile Sprint (Horse) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Has the same strength parameter as Arturia, who is able to flip and throw a truck) Striking Strength: Island Class. Higher with Thousand Mile Sprint (Horse) Durability: Island level (Boasts a staggering EX-Rank in Endurance, greatly surpassing Heracles and Asterios). Higher with Thousand Mile Sprint (Horse) Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Extended Melee combat with spear, tens of kilometers with Imitation God Force (Has a range of "40", making it comparable to the thrown version of Gáe Bolg) Standard Equipment: His spear and bow Intelligence: Red Hare has shown to be a skilled combatant of his own right. During the events of the S.I.N Lostbelt, Red Hare was capable of trading blows in battle against the likes of Mordred, who was able to fight against Siegfried in another Grail War despite the latter's superior swordsmanship. He is also been shown to do well in combat against the older Li Shuwen, who in spite of being a living human at the time is able to fight against a Servant and knock out Tamamo Vitch through his sheer martial prowess. Red Hare is also more than capable of adapting through any and all combat situations, including that of aerial and underwater combat or those that are unknown to him or he is inexperienced with, allowing him to be more than capable of handling any enemy in any situation. Weaknesses: Cannot attack while in Spirit form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Imitation God Force: False - The Five Soldiers of the War God: The Noble Phantasm of Red Hare. It is an imitation of his original rider's God Force due to not having the latter's Noble Phantasm, the Houtengeki. This Noble Phantasm is imitated with that of Lu Bu's by Red Hare summoning his bow and using his own spear as a large arrow, judging that it was better to fire the spear rather than search for an actual arrow, whereupon he launches it towards his enemies and explodes onto them due to the sheer force generated by its flight and upon impact. Class Skills Riding: The class skill of Rider and Saber-class Servants, allowing them to ride vehicles and animals with incredible skill. Red Hare has the ability to ride all horse but due to the unity of his summon as “Rider” and “Horse”, it is deemed unnecessary for him to ride any mount due to being summoned as his own Rider, resulting in a unique rank of EX in this skill. Personal Skills Combat Maneuver (Horse): A skill representing one's combat mastery while riding into combat. It grants a bonus in ones bravery and damage power while riding, but will have its effectiveness reduced should they not be in a state of riding (in other words, dismount off their ride and fight on foot). For Red Hare, who is in a state of unity as both Rider and Horse, he is able to retain its full effect. Every Single Martial Arts (Horse): By utilizing every diverse techniques, Red Hare has the capability of responding to any and all kinds of battle situations accordingly by using. Even should that battle take place in the air or underwater or whether it is an unknown or inexperienced one, he will be able to utilize any techniques and experience instantly in order to meet and combat the situation in kind. Thousand Mile Sprint (Horse): A skill largely similar to that of Sakata Kintoki's though of a higher rank of EX. It grants Red Hare an inexhaustible amount of stamina which allows him to perform long-term, long-distance travel without having to lose any of his energy in the process. In addition, his Agility is increased while in use and, should he reach his full speed, his Strength and Endurance parameters will also increase making him stronger and more durable than normal. Gallery Red Hare 2nd Ascension.jpg|Red Hare's 2nd Stage form Red Hare 3rd Ascension.jpg|Red Hare's 3rd Stage form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Animals Category:Horses Category:Servants Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Spear Users Category:Bow Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Animal Users